


Let's Skip Dinner Tonight (Jealous!Calum One Shot)

by i_like_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_5sos/pseuds/i_like_5sos
Summary: You and Cal are getting ready to head out for dinner when you bring up Luke, causing Calum to get jealous.
Relationships: Calum Hood/You, calum hood - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Let's Skip Dinner Tonight (Jealous!Calum One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this, it's my first time posting here and the first piece I've written in 4 years ! 
> 
> As to be assumed, this is all fiction and not a true reflection of anybody in this piece of writing.

“Hurry up Y/N I’m going to die of starvation” Calum yells up from the bottom of the stairs while you’re looking at yourself in the mirror, finishing up your mascara. You let out a soft sigh and roll your eyes.

“You literally ate like 30 minutes ago you brat” you call back as you close the mascara tube and put it away in the drawer. 

“Yeah… your point? I’m a growing boy Y/N, I need food or I’m gonna die.” Calum complains as you hear him begin to walk up the stairs towards you.

You ignore his whining and he stops- but only for a moment.

“I'm sooo hungry babe.” He cries out dramatically as you make your way to meet him at the top of the staircase.

Calum stands on the top step -only a couple of inches shorter than you at this level- looking up at you with soft eyes. You know he’s about to begin complaining again but you can’t help but smile when seeing how handsome he looks in his white button-up shirt. Just as you begin to lean in for a kiss, you see the corner of his mouth twitch into a slight smirk, and you know what’s about to happen.

“Y/N… please… I don’t think…. I can… go… on.” He says, pretending to collapse beside you on the hallway floor. “Tell Michael… he gets none of my shit”. He throws the back of his hand to his forehead for an extra flair of dramatics.

You carefully step over his long torso and being your march down the stairs, laughing at this man-child that you happen to call your boyfriend.

“I’ll be sure to let him know after dinner” you say before opening the closet to examine which pair of heels to wear tonight.

From the corner of your eye you see Calum prop himself up on his elbow and look at you with his eyebrows raised.

“Don’t you care at all that I’m dead over here?!” He shoots you a saddened look through the pair of his famous puppy dog eyes - fully equipped with the quivering pouty bottom lip.

“You know, since you’ve mentioned it… I’m sure Luke would be down to get nasty with me now that you’re out of the way” you say as you fix your hair in the mirror on the closet door before turning to face your boyfriend, who was now sitting up.

His eyes were no longer filled with false sadness, but instead with a light flame of jealousy. You give him a soft smirk before trying to push your luck.

“I bet the things the fans say are true,” you look back to the mirror, pretending to fix the lipstick on the corner of your mouth with your finger before continuing, “he’s probably really good in bed… I bet he knows a thing or two,” you turn your attention back to Calum at this point, well aware that you’re pushing his buttons, “if you know what I mean.“

He sits at the top of the staircase clearly clenching his jaw while shaking his head. You’ve always loved how crazy he gets when you bring up Luke, knowing that before you started dating Calum, he was sure you had a thing for Luke (no matter how many times you’d tell him otherwise). To keep yourself from giggling at the obviously jealous man on the steps, you turn your attention back to your shoe collection.

"Hey babe, what shoes do you think will match my soon-to-be hip bruises from Luke?” You say, holding up both a black and blue pair of strappy heels.

That was the last straw and you knew it. Before you could dare to add anything else, you hear Calum stomping down the stairs, and soon after, feel the heat of his body standing behind you. You then feel the grip of his hands planted firmly on your hips, squeezing you tightly.

“The only one that’s going to be leaving bruises on your hips is going to be me, you got that?” He whispers in a low, husky voice onto the side of your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

You lick your bottom lip as your body tenses at the thought.

“Oh yeah?” You say smirking at his reflection in the mirror, taking in how ridiculously hot he looks when he’s jealous. “No offence babe, but I don’t think you have it in you.”

Calum’s hands grip you tighter before spinning you around, causing you to drop the two pairs of shoes. Now that you’re facing him, you can smell the cologne you had gotten him for his Birthday earlier this year. Taking an intoxicating deep breath, you looked up to meet his fiery brown eyes.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” He says in a low voice before sliding his hands off your hips and onto your ass, pulling you against his body, leaving no room between the two of you.

You look up at him with a heavy breath, “Do your worst, Hood”.

With that he becomes unhinged as he lifts you up onto his waist. Within seconds he’s got you slammed back-first against the cold front door and has his lips crashing into yours. Your kiss is like a wildfire fueled with jealousy and lust. His tongue explores your mouth with need and dominance, and the both of you only break apart for seconds of much needed air between each passionate kiss. Somewhere in your mind you notice the lack of support behind your back as Calum guides you away from the door, gripping your ass tightly and leading you both up the stairs toward your bedroom. You break away from the kiss to nibble at the sweet spot on his neck as the distance between the two of you and the bedroom disappeared. Once in the room, you kick the door shut behind you as Calum flips on the light switch.

“So you know just who’s ‘getting nasty’ with you.” He murmurs against your lips before kissing you hard.

He suddenly releases his lips from yours, and as you reach out to try and reconnect them, he’s gone, and you suddenly realize you’re falling onto the bed. Your body bounces softly as it hits the mattress, and in the time it takes for it to settle on the sheets, Calum has already begun ripping his clingy white button-up off. Following his lead, you pull off your dark red blouse to reveal your smooth torso and his favourite black lacy bra. You see his eyes deepen with lust as you blink slowly at the tall, gorgeously tan brunette in front of you. You watch as he takes a deep breath in and lick his lips before undoing his black leather belt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulls them down in one swift motion then kicks them off. Calum then slowly creeps onto the bed and stops once he’s over your legs. You watch his eyes as they leave yours and drop to your black dress pants. Before you can process what he’s doing, Calum is on his knees, yanking your black bottoms off and smirking at the sight of your matching lacy black panties.

“Did you dress up for me Y/N?” he asks in a smug tone continuing to crawl over you and stopping to hover over your torso.

You smiled softly “It was for Luke” you say shrugging, before turning your soft smile into a smirk. 

He lets out a low growl and clenches his jaw before sitting back onto his knees and pulling down your panties. The rush of cool air hits your lower half and you continue to watch Calum, who is now biting his lip and becoming noticeably harder by the second. He adjusts his body and glides closer to your legs, before spreading them slightly open and biting harder into his bottom lip while inhaling deeply through his nose. You wait impatiently for him to begin what you so desperately need him to do.

The two of you lock eyes as he leans forward, supporting himself up with his left arm, his face inches towards yours and he kisses you softly once, twice, three times before allowing the kiss to deepen and grow passionately. The two of you stay this way for a few minutes before you feel a hand being to trace the curves of your collarbone, then slide into your bra to caress your left breast as your kiss deepens further. His hand then leaves the warmth of your bra and continues to trace the patterns of your skin down your stomach and then up your thigh before pushing your left leg further from the right and sliding his hand into your inner thigh towards your heat.

Calum begins the way he always does, by slowly and softly rubbing his thumb around your most sensitive spot, triggering a soft moan to escape your lips and hit his. You feel his smirk against your lips as you push back lustfully into the kiss. You feel him then slowly slide a long finger inside of you before pulling it out at the same pace and repeating this action twice more, before adding another finger once he feels you’re ready for it. He then beings to repeat the action again with both fingers. You bite down on Calum’s bottom lip to distract yourself from moaning again as he begins to quicken the pace before then resuming his previous technique of rubbing small circles against you with his thumb. You’re coming undone at his touch and he knows it.

Even with the distraction of his full bottom lip between your teeth, you still manage to let out a soft moan in disagreement at the sudden loss of pleasure, as he slides his fingers out before breaking away and pulling his lip free. You open your eyes to see him and proceed to give him a needy look. Calum then licks his fingers and smirks as he leans down to give you one last kiss on the lips before doing the same to your jaw, collarbone, in between your breasts, above your belly button, and finally, one last kiss on your left hip bone. Calum’s lust-filled dark brown eyes look up to meet yours once more before he drops his head to focus on his next project. 

He blows a small gust of wind onto your core before kissing your most tender area, sending a shiver down your spine and causing you to buck up into the fresh touch. He takes his hands and places them onto your hips before pushing your torso back onto the bed as he begins with the same motion as before, soft circles around you with his tongue, driving you crazy all over again. Your hands move to their signature spot buried deep in his messy dark brown curls. As a response, Calum squeezes your hips then kisses you again before gently sucking on your sweet spot, causing a loud moan to escape your lips. 

“Oh my God. Don’t stop.” You breathe out almost silently.

He hums against you in response. Your head crashes backward as he continues to pleasure you, periodically changing his pace and techniques to drive you wild, in only the way Calum can. As you grip his hair tightly, you feel your high approaching rapidly. Your breathing becomes heavy and the room starts to spin. Then it stops. He stops. You look up at him frantically with wildly pleading eyes and heavy breaths. He meets your gaze and wipes his lower face while smiling at you again before returning to his previous position hovering over top of you. You feel his hard length press against your hip before you grab him by the back of the neck and pull him in for a hot, passionate kiss. He then pulls away from your kiss once again to hover over your body again.

“What gives Calum?” you say breathlessly, in desperate need of his skin on yours.

“Now, now Y/N. You think I’m going to let you tap out this early into the game?” Calum says eyeing you down. “You said you wanted hip bruises. And now you’re gonna get ‘em”.

He pulls off his boxers before reaching behind your back and undoing your bra in one swift motion. You shimmy your arms body out of the black bra before tossing it somewhere onto the floor while Calum reaches into the bedside table for a condom and tears it open with his teeth before sliding it down his impressive length. As always, you are mesmerized by the pure beauty that is your boyfriend’s body. You take a moment to admire his physique as he adjusts himself between your legs.

“You ready babe?” he asks, smirking as he catches you ogling at his body.

“Show me what you’re made of, Baby.” You respond, giddy with anticipation. You know Jealous Calum fucks like no other and you can’t wait any longer for this.

He wastes no time with taking things slow as he slams himself inside of you, causing a soft yelp to release from your mouth. He pulls out just as forcefully before slamming into you again, this time your body accepting it more. He grabs the side of your head with his left hand while supporting himself with his right, and pulls you in for a kiss that matches the intensity of his thrusts. As he continues crashing his hips into yours you begin to feel your high build again.

“Cal… Baby. I- I’m close” you mumble absentmindedly against his lips, lost in your pleasure.

“Don’t you dare” He warns as he thrusts into you hard once more, before pulling you against his chest and rolling the both of you over while making sure not to break your connection.

“Babe, I don’t think I have a choice” you breathe against his chest.

“You’re right, you don’t. Start riding.” He orders, as he adjusts the both of you so that you’re now sitting upright, on top of him- with him firmly sitting inside of you.

You have no choice but to do as you’re told as you begin slowly rising off of your boyfriend’s hips and falling back down at the same pace, trying not to set yourself over the edge. As you’re about to lift up slowly again, you pause to catch a look at Calum’s face. His eyes are closed, and his head is tilted back in pleasure, leaving his mouth slightly agape. You lean in to kiss him and his head snaps forward, eyes open and meeting your gaze.

“Did I say stop?” He asks in a sharp tone. You know him well enough to hear the want and need in his voice, but also well enough to know he means business.

You begin your slow assent again, continuing to try and prevent your climax as best as you can. Just as you reach the top of his length and are about to drop slowly again, you feel him thrust up and crash into you once more, sending a wave on pleasure through your body and escaping your mouth as a loud moan.

“Fuck, Cal. How do you expect me to last when you do that?” You plea, trying to distract yourself with anything to keep the focus off of your impending orgasm.

Calum lets out a deep groan, too focused on his task to bother replying to you as he grips your hips hard and starts thrusting deep and forcefully into you with no regard. That was it. You feel the room spin again as your body starts to tense. There’s no turning back now, as he smashes into you again. You throw your head back and yell out your boyfriend’s name in nothing but ecstasy, as he causes you to reach your limit, coming undone around him.

You breathe frantically as you come down from your high before you open your eyes to meet the dismayed glare of Calum.

“What did I say Y/N?” Scolds Calum as he grips your hips harder.

“Well, what did you expect?” You reply, breathlessly.

He raises an eyebrow at you before shaking his head.

“It’s my turn now.” He states as he thrusts into you again, causing a shock-wave of pleasure to be sent through your now overly sensitive body.

“Oh, fuck me” You say softly rolling your head back again.

“With pleasure” you hear him reply before leaning in and sucking on your neck, knowing he would -no doubt- be leaving a mark.

He thrusts hard into you again while using your hips to push your body even closer to his. You feel a new powerful wave of pleasure crash over you with every thrust, and soon enough, you feel yourself begin to ascend again. Luckily, by the sound of Calum’s short breath you know he’s close too. With a few more deep thrusts, you come undone once more, this time pulling his body up to yours and holding him close in your arms as you dig your nails into his back. You moan loudly into the side of his neck, just below his ear so he can hear just what he does to you.

“Fuck.” He breathes as the sound of your second orgasm sets him off, he twitches inside of you, thrusting once more as he reaches his high.

His lips find yours again as he kisses you tiredly with nothing but love and admiration. The two of you drop back down onto the bed and he holds you softly in his arms.

“I love you, Calum” you say softly into his chest, feeling his quick heartbeat under your head.

“More than Luke?” He asks quietly.

You look up to see a slightly insecure look hidden somewhere in his face.

“Babe-“ you start, and sigh deeply before continuing. “ Calum, I love you more than anything-or anyone”. You lean up and kiss him on the nose “And for the record you definitely had it in you.”

He perks up and smirks slightly. “How’re your hips?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say either pair of heels will match my hips now.” You giggle softly, shaking your head.

“Good.” He leans in and kisses you once again. “So…”

“So, what?” You ask, shooting him a slightly confused look.

“Are going to grab dinner or what? I’m starving.” He jokes with a cheeky smile as you grab the nearest pillow and smack him with it.


End file.
